Armed Ninja
| romaji_name = Burū Ninja | trans_name = Blue Ninja | image = ArmedNinja-DL13-EN-R-UE-Blue.jpg | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 1 | atk = 300 | def = 300 | passcode = 09076207 | effect_types = Flip | lore = FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card on the field; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is a Spell Card. Otherwise, return it to its original position.) | fr_lore = FLIP : Ciblez 1 Carte Magie sur le Terrain ; détruisez la cible. (Si la cible est Posée, révélez-la et détruisez-la si c'est une Carte Magie. Sinon, remettez-la dans sa position d'origine.) | de_lore = FLIPP: Zerstört 1 Zauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld. Wenn das Ziel dieser Karte verdeckt ist, decke die entsprechende Karte auf. Ist die Karte eine Zauberkarte, wird sie zerstört. Ist dies nicht der Fall, wird sie wieder umgedreht. Der Effekt der aufgedeckten Karte wird dabei nicht aktiviert. | it_lore = SCOPRI: Scegli come bersaglio 1 Carta Magia sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio. (Se il bersaglio è Posizionato, rivelalo e distruggilo se è una Carta Magia. Altrimenti, rimettila nella sua posizione originale.) | pt_lore = VIRE: Destrói 1 Card de Magia no Campo. Se o alvo deste card esta com a face para baixo, vire a face para cima. Se for um Card de Magia é destruido. Se não, coloque-o novamente com a face para baixo. O card virado não é Activado. | es_lore = VOLTEO: Selecciona 1 Carta Mágica en el Campo; destruye ese objetivo. (Si el objetivo está Colocado, muéstralo, y destrúyelo si es una Carta Mágica. En caso contrario, devuélvelo a su posición original). | ja_lore = リバース：フィールド上の魔法カードを１枚破壊する。選択したカードがセットされている場合、そのカードをめくって確認し、魔法カードなら破壊する。罠カードの場合は元に戻す。 | zh_lore = 反轉:破壞場上的1張魔法卡。選擇的卡是蓋伏的場合，確認那張卡，如果是魔法卡就破壞。如果選擇的卡確認是 陷阱卡的場合變回原來的蓋伏形式。 | ko_lore = 리버스：필드 위의 마법 카드를 1장을 파괴한다.선택한 카드가 세트되어 있을 경우, 그 카드를 넘겨서 확인하여 마법 카드이면 파괴한다. 함정 카드일 경우에는 원래대로 되돌린다. | eds_lore = FLIP: Destroys 1 Magic Card on the field. If the card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Magic Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. | tsc_lore = Aqua A stealthy ninja who is colored blue entirely from head to toe. He attacks with a large sickle and his spiked feet. | dds_lore = Attacks with big scythe and spikes | gx1_lore = FLIP: Destroys 1 Magic Card on the field. If the card's target is face-down, flip it face-up. If the card is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If not, it is returned to its face-down position. The flipped card is not activated. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 1-B (Common) Effect Monsters (Common) The Warriors (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Common) | sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Common) Red Eyes B. Dragon (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Warrior Collection A (Rare) Reverse Collection (Common) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | eds_sets = Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 6 | dm2_number = 469 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0205 | wc6_dp = 500 | tsc_dc = 16 | dds_dc = 6 | tsc_number = 469 | archseries = Ninja | related_to_archseries = Dragon Ninja | action = Reveals face-down cards | m/s/t = * Destroys face-up Spell Cards * Destroys face-down Spell Cards | database_id = 4475 }}